objectshowfanonpediafandomcom-20200213-history
Object Shows Community:Chat/Logs/13 August 2019
23:58-25 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has joined the chat ~ 23:58-32 back I guess 23:59-55 hi 00:00-04 :/ 00:00-42 hello 00:00-55 so yeah I updated my roleplay page again 00:01-13 ok 00:01-42 /me is bored 00:02-51 meanwhile I'm back to photoshopping 00:03-15 what do you usually photoshop? 00:03-22 cars 00:03-52 back when I was in this community I did that as well but did it for doing poses and my OCs 00:04-34 for Beam whatever it's called? 00:05-13 nah, just for enjoyment 00:06-17 anyways I'm gonna work on that 00:06-19 cya 00:06-38 bai 00:06-50 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has left the chat ~ 00:47-54 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has joined the chat ~ 00:50-45 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has left the chat ~ 00:50-50 hi 00:59-08 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has joined the chat ~ 00:59-48 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has left the chat ~ 01:17-10 ello again (electric boogaloo) 01:21-32 hola 01:22-30 we both got pfp updates today lel 01:26-29 currently making a fanmade pose and body for ButterBlaziken's Hood character 01:30-01 ~ HarrisTsang720 has joined the chat ~ 01:30-16 kden 01:31-06 ello Harris 01:31-26 hi 01:33-30 ~ HarrisTsang720 has left the chat ~ 01:33-31 ~ HarrisTsang720 has joined the chat ~ 01:34-40 how are you? 01:35-48 im fine 01:35-49 im fine 01:36-39 ye 01:39-10 well lets try and get a whole lot more characters in the anything rp before having an intense fight 01:43-43 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 01:44-24 lol alright 01:45-48 kdeb 01:46-59 I mean we're already adding characters to the fight as we post more so we should continue doing that until the clashing really gets extreme 01:49-40 yeah 01:51-20 We should start throwing in more objects into it, to give it some diversity in species 01:51-42 kek 01:52-24 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 01:52-41 welcome back vemsa 01:54-40 hi 01:55-20 eyyyy 01:55-46 huii 01:55-49 whatcha wanna talk about 01:56-48 ~ Hollytang has joined the chat ~ 01:56-52 hi 01:56-53 Hello 01:56-56 hi holly 01:57-40 fun fact: we live in the same sar! 01:58-04 hey there Holly 01:58-54 how's your day? 01:59-23 Idk cuz it’s still early 02:01-45 kk 02:02-29 ah so you woke up already 02:02-59 Yeah it’s 10:01 am here 02:03-16 I think the battle is getting more intense 02:03-20 join the anything rp 02:03-49 it's getting real b i g 02:04-20 same 02:04-48 ye 02:05-08 we should add even more characters before the battle becomes a world war 02:05-41 I should go check it out 02:06-02 kden 02:06-12 here it's 10 PM 02:06-22 opposite day gang 02:06-29 ~ Hollytang has left the chat ~ 02:07-47 kden 02:07-53 Holly bout to check the roleplay I think 02:08-40 she is? 02:08-42 kden 02:09-45 (happy) 02:13-13 back from temp "afk" 02:15-03 or not everybody afk here 01:25-41 kden 01:26-29 ello Harris 01:26-49 hi 01:28-55 ~ HarrisTsang720 has joined the chat ~ 01:30-03 how are you? 01:31-12 im fine 01:31-14 im fine 01:32-01 ye 01:34-33 well lets try and get a whole lot more characters in the anything rp before having an intense fight 01:39-06 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 01:39-47 lol alright 01:41-11 kdeb 01:42-23 I mean we're already adding characters to the fight as we post more so we should continue doing that until the clashing really gets extreme 01:45-03 yeah 01:46-43 We should start throwing in more objects into it, to give it some diversity in species 01:47-05 kek 01:47-47 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 01:48-04 welcome back vemsa 01:50-04 hi 01:50-43 eyyyy 01:51-09 huii 01:51-12 whatcha wanna talk about 01:52-12 ~ Hollytang has joined the chat ~ 01:52-15 hi 01:52-16 Hello 01:52-19 hi holly 01:53-03 fun fact: we live in the same sar! 01:53-27 hey there Holly 01:54-18 how's your day? 01:54-46 Idk cuz it’s still early 01:57-08 kk 01:57-52 ah so you woke up already 01:58-22 Yeah it’s 10:01 am here 01:58-39 I think the battle is getting more intense 01:58-43 join the anything rp 01:59-12 it's getting real b i g 01:59-42 same 02:00-11 ye 02:00-30 we should add even more characters before the battle becomes a world war 02:01-05 I should go check it out 02:01-25 kden 02:01-38 here it's 10 PM 02:01-48 opposite day gang 02:01-52 ~ Hollytang has left the chat ~ 02:03-10 kden 02:03-16 Holly bout to check the roleplay I think 02:04-04 she is? 02:04-06 kden 02:05-08 (happy) 02:08-36 back from temp "afk" 02:10-26 or not everybody afk here 02:12-22 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has left the chat ~ 02:12-23 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has joined the chat ~ 02:13-50 kden 02:14-51 ~ Hollytang has joined the chat ~ 02:15-03 Hi 02:15-36 hi 02:16-49 I’m glad people are using the roleplay board 02:17-50 kden 02:18-39 welcome bacc 02:19-29 That thread is so long omg 02:20-15 yeah it got elevated to something like Infinity War 02:20-41 I finished reading half of it 02:22-32 lol yeah it does begin to go down the rabbit hole of dramatic events 02:24-37 kden 01:51-00 welcome back vemsa 01:53-00 hi 01:53-39 eyyyy 01:54-05 huii 01:54-09 whatcha wanna talk about 01:55-08 ~ Hollytang has joined the chat ~ 01:55-11 hi 01:55-12 Hello 01:55-15 hi holly 01:55-59 fun fact: we live in the same sar! 01:56-23 hey there Holly 01:57-14 how's your day? 01:57-42 Idk cuz it’s still early 02:00-04 kk 02:00-48 ah so you woke up already 02:01-19 Yeah it’s 10:01 am here 02:01-35 I think the battle is getting more intense 02:01-39 join the anything rp 02:02-08 it's getting real b i g 02:02-39 same 02:03-07 ye 02:03-27 we should add even more characters before the battle becomes a world war 02:04-01 I should go check it out 02:04-21 kden 02:04-31 here it's 10 PM 02:04-41 opposite day gang 02:04-49 ~ Hollytang has left the chat ~ 02:06-06 kden 02:06-12 Holly bout to check the roleplay I think 02:07-00 she is? 02:07-01 kden 02:08-04 (happy) 02:11-32 back from temp "afk" 02:13-22 or not everybody afk here 02:15-19 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has left the chat ~ 02:15-20 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has joined the chat ~ 02:16-46 kden 02:17-47 ~ Hollytang has joined the chat ~ 02:18-00 Hi 02:18-32 hi 02:19-45 I’m glad people are using the roleplay board 02:20-47 kden 02:21-35 welcome bacc 02:22-25 That thread is so long omg 02:23-12 yeah it got elevated to something like Infinity War 02:23-38 I finished reading half of it 02:25-28 lol yeah it does begin to go down the rabbit hole of dramatic events 02:27-33 kden 02:29-04 ~ HarrisTsang720 has left the chat ~ 02:29-06 ~ HarrisTsang720 has joined the chat ~ 02:29-20 ~ HarrisTsang720 has joined the chat ~ 02:32-06 so yeah anti-climatic story to say the least 02:32-56 You guys probably don’t know about this but there was a time when only 5 roleplay threads could exist at a time 02:33-27 huh 02:34-06 A while ago only 5 active roleplay threads are allowed 02:34-25 ah so I wasn't around when that happened then 02:34-46 July 2018 02:35-04 yeah I was still gone by that point 02:35-05 lel sad 02:35-29 They wanted to completely ban roleplay threads altogether at first 02:35-56 the rp battle basically got more intense 02:36-58 Why are there so many YouTube accounts in that rp 02:37-07 cuz I made it 02:39-30 seriously, there are many bad guys against eachother, with only a few good guys 02:39-44 both t series and death are bad guys 02:40-00 im glad tf/tb rps are gone 02:40-00 sprinkled with a few other groups 02:41-43 also hopefully the roleplay board starts to spring up more once the older roleplays are done and over with. 02:44-35 seems that the roleplays are actually more active later than they used to be back in 2017 02:44-40 kden 02:44-47 Good to know 02:46-15 I have good memory with how they usually went back in my primetime 02:48-33 ksad 02:49-09 *insert something here I guess* 02:49-22 come to rp 02:49-30 acc 02:49-47 oof 02:49-57 ugh 20:02-51 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 20:02-59 creeper 20:06-33 ? 20:25-32 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 20:25-37 Aw man 20:26-15 Meowstic if you’re seeing this, then respond to the message I put on your talk page. 20:27-53 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 20:29-10 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 20:29-35 ki 20:29-40 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 20:01-18 creeper 20:04-53 ? 20:23-51 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 20:23-57 Aw man 20:24-35 Meowstic if you’re seeing this, then respond to the message I put on your talk page. 20:26-13 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 20:27-30 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has joined the chat ~ 20:27-55 ki 20:28-00 ~ ButterBlaziken230 has left the chat ~ 20:28-15 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has joined the chat ~ 20:29-09 chikako the meowstic (just a ping) 20:35-20 back 20:35-33 ok 20:36-01 so yeah I finally decided to revise my upcoming OS, Object Triple (former name now) 20:36-32 kk 20:37-01 i found a cursed image https://battlefordreamisland.fandom.com/wiki/File:Snowballmarshmallows.jpg 20:37-17 time to question reality lol 20:38-21 ye 20:38-48 so yeah I'm finally doing some heavy modifications 20:39-27 well only for my pages ofc 20:40-18 i wanted to deleted the bubble wand page 20:42-14 but i cant 20:42-40 oh yeah, only admins can delete pages 20:43-04 ahem im a content mod 20:43-08 ah 20:43-19 forget? 20:43-43 not really 20:43-51 I just didn't know what a content mod can do 20:43-59 btw do you want the bubble wand deleted? 20:44-43 page* 20:44-59 oh wait there's a disambiguation page 20:45-27 https://objectshowfanonpedia.fandom.com/wiki/Bubble_Wand 20:45-36 the bf/azuaring oc 20:45-44 the popular one 20:46-19 hm idk, but I think it needs some compressing 20:46-29 ill delet it for now 20:46-36 alright 20:46-46 BE GONE BUBBLE WAND 20:46-49 lol 20:47-15 if I do bring it back I'm gonna delete the gallery sub-page and add the gallery for the main page 20:47-30 also that trivia section needs a lot of compressing and simplifying down 20:47-44 could say the same for my character, Dress. 20:48-10 rip bubble wand, was walloped by banhammer; bled to death 20:48-36 rippp 20:49-32 >;) 20:50-48 so since I'm finally getting Object Triple a new makeover, most characters are going to be new creations 20:51-01 only like 3 characters are coming back from the original page 20:51-15 actually 4 because of skirt 20:51-17 but that's it 20:51-24 everybody else got the big YEET 20:51-39 banhammer* 20:52-42 so that means basically all the other characters are now just OCs 20:52-51 i was thinkin bout addin a oc of mine in 20:52-58 but i dont have one yet 20:53-16 except for Minecraft Fox and Smallpox 20:53-25 oh yeah speaking of that 20:53-25 20:53-25 I should be starting my camp in a few days, maybe even today 20:53-42 i'd like to maek poses 20:54-34 so the other 3 surviving my bomb are Water, Dress, and Doritos Loco Taco 20:55-07 kk 20:55-16 poses coming right up 20:55-25 lol alright 20:55-37 eventually I'm going to redesign all 4 of them 20:55-55 and produce the other 21 that'll be participating in the show 20:57-13 is fency joining 20:57-17 oh wait 20:57-22 actually make that 5 now then 20:57-33 so yeah Fency gonna be back as well 20:57-55 haven't made an asset of him yet but should be easy since he's a pretty simple design 20:59-53 i'm actually new to asset making 21:00-22 the only assets i've made are cup and ball from my show battle for a seed 21:00-37 I've been making assets since 2017 21:00-40 or 2016 21:00-49 so don't expect the best asset ever 21:01-01 ah you can do the poses, that's fine 21:01-08 assets is kind of my department 20:30-49 chikako the meowstic (just a ping) 20:37-00 back 20:37-14 ok 20:37-42 so yeah I finally decided to revise my upcoming OS, Object Triple (former name now) 20:38-12 kk 20:38-41 i found a cursed image https://battlefordreamisland.fandom.com/wiki/File:Snowballmarshmallows.jpg 20:38-57 time to question reality lol 20:40-01 ye 20:40-28 so yeah I'm finally doing some heavy modifications 20:41-07 well only for my pages ofc 20:41-58 i wanted to deleted the bubble wand page 20:43-54 but i cant 20:44-20 oh yeah, only admins can delete pages 20:44-45 ahem im a content mod 20:44-48 ah 20:45-00 forget? 20:45-24 not really 20:45-32 I just didn't know what a content mod can do 20:45-39 btw do you want the bubble wand deleted? 20:46-23 page* 20:46-40 oh wait there's a disambiguation page 20:47-07 https://objectshowfanonpedia.fandom.com/wiki/Bubble_Wand 20:47-17 the bf/azuaring oc 20:47-24 the popular one 20:47-59 hm idk, but I think it needs some compressing 20:48-09 ill delet it for now 20:48-16 alright 20:48-26 BE GONE BUBBLE WAND 20:48-29 lol 20:48-55 if I do bring it back I'm gonna delete the gallery sub-page and add the gallery for the main page 20:49-11 also that trivia section needs a lot of compressing and simplifying down 20:49-24 could say the same for my character, Dress. 20:49-51 rip bubble wand, was walloped by banhammer; bled to death 20:50-17 rippp 20:51-12 >;) 20:52-28 so since I'm finally getting Object Triple a new makeover, most characters are going to be new creations 20:52-41 only like 3 characters are coming back from the original page 20:52-55 actually 4 because of skirt 20:52-57 but that's it 20:53-05 everybody else got the big YEET 20:53-20 banhammer* 20:54-23 so that means basically all the other characters are now just OCs 20:54-32 i was thinkin bout addin a oc of mine in 20:54-39 but i dont have one yet 20:54-56 except for Minecraft Fox and Smallpox 20:55-05 oh yeah speaking of that 20:55-05 20:55-05 I should be starting my camp in a few days, maybe even today 20:55-23 i'd like to maek poses 20:56-14 so the other 3 surviving my bomb are Water, Dress, and Doritos Loco Taco 20:56-48 kk 20:56-56 poses coming right up 20:57-06 lol alright 20:57-17 eventually I'm going to redesign all 4 of them 20:57-35 and produce the other 21 that'll be participating in the show 20:58-54 is fency joining 20:58-58 oh wait 20:59-02 actually make that 5 now then 20:59-13 so yeah Fency gonna be back as well 20:59-35 haven't made an asset of him yet but should be easy since he's a pretty simple design 21:01-34 i'm actually new to asset making 21:02-02 the only assets i've made are cup and ball from my show battle for a seed 21:02-17 I've been making assets since 2017 21:02-21 or 2016 21:02-30 so don't expect the best asset ever 21:02-41 ah you can do the poses, that's fine 21:02-48 assets is kind of my department 21:02-54 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 21:02-54 atleast with my OCs 21:02-55 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 21:05-24 also I'm editing Water's page right now 21:09-56 so I finished that up for now 21:10-16 gonna delete his 'relationships' sub-page since I already removed the link on his main page 21:14-25 just edited the DLT page as well 21:16-27 So yeah I'm going to be a little more active this time 21:19-45 although I'm still going to multi-task with that photoshop I'm doing 21:20-42 still workin on pose 21:20-52 which one? 21:24-24 water 21:24-29 ik its been long 21:24-31 brb 21:25-37 ah alright 21:03-44 also I'm editing Water's page right now 21:08-16 so I finished that up for now 21:08-36 gonna delete his 'relationships' sub-page since I already removed the link on his main page 21:12-45 just edited the DLT page as well 21:14-47 So yeah I'm going to be a little more active this time 21:18-05 although I'm still going to multi-task with that photoshop I'm doing 21:19-02 still workin on pose 21:19-12 which one? 21:22-43 water 21:22-49 ik its been long 21:22-50 brb 21:23-57 ah alright 21:28-20 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has left the chat ~ 21:28-21 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has joined the chat ~ 21:32-29 l o g 21:34-27 e 21:37-03 a 21:38-03 sports 21:38-35 adiads 21:39-56 https://objectshowfanonpedia.fandom.com/wiki/File:Waterov.png 21:39-59 done 21:40-33 you there? 21:41-23 chikako the meowstic (ping test) 21:41-26 I'm here 21:41-36 im done wit the pose 21:41-38 eyy that's actually not bad 21:41-42 i tried 21:41-54 I'll add it to my page as a fanmade image 21:42-20 oke 21:43-47 the show logo I'll do later on 21:44-00 the character list is going to be my priority for the revised page 21:44-19 oke 21:44-31 which character can i do nau 21:45-33 try doing Skirt next 21:47-07 looks tricky 21:47-09 ill try 21:47-22 mk 21:34-09 l o g 21:36-07 e 21:38-44 a 21:39-44 sports 21:40-15 adiads 21:41-36 https://objectshowfanonpedia.fandom.com/wiki/File:Waterov.png 21:41-39 done 21:42-13 you there? 21:43-03 chikako the meowstic (ping test) 21:43-06 I'm here 21:43-16 im done wit the pose 21:43-18 eyy that's actually not bad 21:43-23 i tried 21:43-34 I'll add it to my page as a fanmade image 21:44-01 oke 21:45-28 the show logo I'll do later on 21:45-40 the character list is going to be my priority for the revised page 21:46-00 oke 21:46-11 which character can i do nau 21:47-14 try doing Skirt next 21:48-47 looks tricky 21:48-50 ill try 21:49-03 mk 22:02-57 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 22:02-59 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 22:07-12 I see you're back 22:08-35 done 22:10-05 https://objectshowfanonpedia.fandom.com/wiki/File:Skirtov.png (no those aren't rips) 22:10-27 alright 22:10-39 try doing DLT next (doritos locos taco) 22:10-49 if its bad, remember; i tried 22:12-20 got it 22:18-05 speaking of creating stuff, I'm getting closer to finishing my current photoshop project 22:21-14 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/598351778282471424/610960630622715934/Cobra_X.jpg 22:22-56 so ummm yeah that's what I'm working on now 22:29-24 you made that all in photoshop? 22:29-37 jesus i'm jealous. 22:05-32 I see you're back 22:06-55 done 22:08-25 https://objectshowfanonpedia.fandom.com/wiki/File:Skirtov.png (no those aren't rips) 22:08-47 alright 22:08-58 try doing DLT next (doritos locos taco) 22:09-09 if its bad, remember; i tried 22:10-39 got it 22:16-25 speaking of creating stuff, I'm getting closer to finishing my current photoshop project 22:19-33 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/598351778282471424/610960630622715934/Cobra_X.jpg 22:21-16 so ummm yeah that's what I'm working on now 22:27-44 you made that all in photoshop? 22:27-56 jesus i'm jealous. 22:28-23 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has left the chat ~ 22:28-24 ~ Chikako the Meowstic has joined the chat ~ 22:28-40 lol yes 22:29-41 Took me a while to get there because of my breaks and me getting distracted 22:29-46 but I do like how it's going so far 22:34-22 gonna be afk for now 22:36-37 k 22:39-26 i supposed it took you less longer to that than how long i'm taking for this pose lol 22:40-52 nah it took me a few days actually lol 22:43-21 i suppose 22:43-28 done 22:44-50 mk 22:45-16 https://objectshowfanonpedia.fandom.com/wiki/File:Dltov.png 22:45-43 alright I got it added 22:45-46 next is Dress 22:46-03 i thought she already was in object triple 22:46-16 and you dropped her 22:47-53 ah I was 22:48-00 but then I decided she could come back 22:48-04 along with Fency 22:55-06 also I noticed you like Jigglypuff 22:56-29 Is that your favorite Pokemon or something? 23:00-26 ye 23:01-06 I even made Template:Speedydelete 2.0 off him 22:30-20 lol yes 22:31-21 Took me a while to get there because of my breaks and me getting distracted 22:31-26 but I do like how it's going so far 22:36-02 gonna be afk for now 22:38-18 k 22:41-07 i supposed it took you less longer to that than how long i'm taking for this pose lol 22:42-33 nah it took me a few days actually lol 22:45-01 i suppose 22:45-08 done 22:46-30 mk 22:46-56 https://objectshowfanonpedia.fandom.com/wiki/File:Dltov.png 22:47-24 alright I got it added 22:47-26 next is Dress 22:47-43 i thought she already was in object triple 22:47-57 and you dropped her 22:49-34 ah I was 22:49-40 but then I decided she could come back 22:49-44 along with Fency 22:56-46 also I noticed you like Jigglypuff 22:58-09 Is that your favorite Pokemon or something? 23:02-06 ye 23:02-47 I even made Template:Speedydelete 2.0 off him 23:03-02 ~ Vemsa has left the chat ~ 23:03-04 ~ Vemsa has joined the chat ~ 23:06-50 ah 23:06-53 nice 23:07-05 I remember that on the O3N1 page 23:07-23 meanwhile although my name and pfp is Meowstic, my favorite Pokemon is actually Braixen 23:09-19 which is why some of my stuff has Braixen included in it 23:10-17 done 23:10-32 https://objectshowfanonpedia.fandom.com/wiki/File:Dressov.png 23:11-15 alright 23:12-03 should be enough for now 23:12-24 i'd like to do more but ok 23:13-01 ah 23:13-05 try doing Fency then 23:13-21 google PVC Fence and base it off that 23:13-41 also time to delet old camp that I cancelled back in 2016 23:13-41 https://objectshowfanonpedia.fandom.com/wiki/Battling_for_London_Camp 23:15-31 so there goes one of my unneeded pages 23:16-09 another one bites the dust 23:17-23 also I'm finally making a new category for my revised object show 23:17-28 so that means 23:17-46 time to add them to the ones that have my object triple categories 23:17-59 then remove the ot categories 23:18-34 it's time 23:18-52 also gives me an excuse to rack up a bit more activity lol 23:19-14 hey btw can i work on the show with you since you've been letting it all in on me? 23:20-03 sure 23:20-26 would make remaking the page more effecient 23:20-52 yea 23:21-08 shall we use my poses as the official gallery? 23:22-45 for now yeah 23:24-36 ok 23:24-48 not done with fencey yet tho 23:24-57 alright, take your time 23:25-21 I'll be working on changing out the categories for the new one or just simply removing it for most of the characters 23:29-43 saw you just updated the page right now, thanks.